The present invention relates to an artificial nail application system and more particularly pertains to creating a strong, smooth artificial nail surface which is ready for finishing with the application of nail polish.
The use of artificial nail devices is known in the prior art. Such systems generally apply application of several chemicals to the nail surface, and a procedure involving several steps in order to create a smooth, artificial nail surface which is suitable for finishing. However, such systems are very messy, generate nauseating and possibly toxic odors, and are quite expensive.
Additionally, artificial nail devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adhering artificial nails to existing fingernails are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,250 to Taeckens discloses a means for attaching fabric artificial fingernails using an adhesive material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,348 to Nakata discloses a means for attaching an artificial nail using a composition cured within a short period of time by moisture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,190 to Taeckens discloses a means for using artificial fingernail material comprised of pre-cut porous fabric sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,173 to Hokama discloses a nail process using a fabric layer and cyanoacrylate for curing.
In this respect, the artificial nail application according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily creating a strong, smooth nail surface which is ready for finishing with the application of nail polish, while eliminating multiple steps and toxins.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved artificial nail application which can be used by the general public with ease, for creating a strong nail surface which enables nail polish and the like to be properly applied to the nail surface thus created. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.